


Anniversary

by Readerstories



Series: Gabriel x reader [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe some almost sickeningly sweet Gabriel x Reader, would it be too much to ask for male!reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

You feel yourself slowly being brought into awakeness by someone poking you in the ribs. You grumble and swat the offending hand away and turn away from whoever it is. You are just about to fall asleep again when you are kicked hard in the back of your thigh. You jump and turn around, cursing and clutching your leg in pain. Gabriel is standing there with a smug look in his face.

“What the hell did you do that for?” Gabriel shrugs.

“I tried waking you up gently first, but I had to use more... drastic methods when you wouldn’t.” You glare at him.

 “What did you wake me up for then?”

“Don’t tell me that you have forgotten.” You shrug, not knowing what he’s referring to. Next thing you know you are almost hit in the face with a box. You stare at Gabriel in shock before looking down at the box. It’s a box of chocolates, fancy ones you guess, since the box looks expensive.

“Anniversary! It’s our one year anniversary!” You look down at the box, confused.

“I thought this wasn’t your kind of thing.” You look up at Gabriel again and he shrugs. You notice that his posture is stiff, tense. You smile.

“I have bought you a gift too. It’s in my pants drawer.” Gabriel goes over to it and opens it. He roams around a little until he draws out a package wrapped in bright yellow packing paper. He carefully tears it open. Inside there are two books. One book on all the chocolates in the world, the other a simple cooking book.

“Hope you like them. I know it’s not much, but how much can one do for an angel though? But I the cook book is mostly for my part, since the last time you tried to cook it went really badly, and the apartment smell- Mpphh!” Your talking is cut short by Gabriel more or less tackling you down on the mattress, his lips on yours. You are surprised, but return the passionate kiss. After a while you have to hit Gabriel on his bicep, you need air and sometimes he forgets that. He pulls away, but goes straight for your neck, tracing kisses downwards.

“If I had known books would do this, I would have bought them more often.” Gabriel finds a sensitive spot and bites down, making you gasp.

“Shut up you dick.”

“You weren’t complaining about it last night.” Gabriel snorts into your neck.

“That was the worst.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
